oga's feeling for aoi
by lunarstar24
Summary: what if oga fell for aoi ? Will Aoi confess or Oga will ? Oga the guy as dense as a rock can be a bit sweet. READ IT yourself to find out. I will write another and it will be better than this.
1. Chapter 1

_**fiction rating: T**_

 **A/N-Hello every one this is my very first fan fiction. I hope you like it.** AOI-I think I should support you. ME-aoi pls do the disclaimer. AOI-She don't own Beelzebub. ME-Thank you aoi **ENJOY**

 **OGA's feeling for AOI**

CHAPTER-1 SCHOOL PICNIC PART- 1

One morning a cute high school girl named aoi kunieda was standing in a bus stop waiting for a bus. Suddenly she noticed a young guy with brown hair standing near her.

" G-good m-m-o-o-orning o-o-oga" said slightly blushed aoi.

"Good morning kunieda"said oga

"Oga where is beel today" said shocked aoi

"He has gone to demon world with Hilda for a week " said oga . The fact that Hilda is in demon world far away from aoi kunieda's crush tatsumi oga make aoi feel happy. She told to herself that this is a golden opportunity for her to get close to her crush. She became busy making plans to use this golden opportunity she have .

"The bus has arrived" said oga

Aoi snapped out of her thoughts and began to blush as she is going on a same bus as oga .they get of from the bus together and enter the school together . They get inside the class together. They sit near each other. This was like a fairy tale to her.

As the door open every one was shocked to see enter in the class in exchange of their class teacher Zenjuro Saotome. "tomorrow is the school picnic. The principal want aoi and oga to be present at the picnic. They don't have to give any money to the school for the picnic as we believe you can fight with the dilinquents of that place. You two don't have any choice other than to be present at the picnic." Said and get out of the as fast as he could.

After hearing this aoi was blushing as red as a tomato and thought that she will be going to picnic with her crush oga. She spent the whole class hours and the lunch break just thinking this thought.

While coming home she was thinking about every thing happened this particular day with her and a big smile spread across her cute face.

A/N- Thank you very much for reading this fan fiction and I am really very sorry that this fiction is so short. This is my first fic so it may not be nice but still I hope you enjoy it. Once again thank you for reading. I will be able to complete the next chapter by next Sunday or I hope so.

AOI-*blush* I don't know I should say you are nice or mean.

ME-now only I, you and the reader is hear so if you want to say something then say it.

AOI-*blush*I like oga but was this really necessary?

ME-YES it was .

ME-PLEASE REVIEW this story. Compliments and fury both are accepted.

AOI-Please review this story .

 _ **Thank you for reading this fiction**_

 _ **Bye**_


	2. Chapter 2

**fiction rated-T**

 _ **A/N-I am really very sorry for the delay every one. I got tons of homework to do so it was hard for me get time to write this and I got hurt yesterday. Pls enjoy**_

 _ **ME- hallo aoi. Long time no seen.**_

AOI- today is the picnic right and how is you wound?

OGA-today is gonna be great. Wow! You are alright? The wound looks pretty bad.

AIO-o-o-og-ga . what are you doing here?

OGA-by the way what is the meaning of 'crush'?

ME- none of your consult oga and yes I am . I got hurt. Anyway lets get back to the point.

ME- I don't own Beelzebub or any character of Beelzebub. I just own a bottle of lemonade which I am drinking now.

 **ENJOY**

 **OGA's feeling for AOI**

CHAPTER-2 SCHOOL PICNIC PART- 2

Aoi was walking towards the bus stop in the morning . When she noticed oga was there . She said good morning to oga and then suddenly the bus arrived . She reach the school in no time . When she reach the school she saw three yellow buses were there. MR. Saotome said to aoi to sit in the first bus . Aoi sat in right next to oga. Aoi did't said anything because she was blushing as much as a human can . Even if someone said anything to her she will be unable to hear it as she was feeling lucky . She was busy thinking a plan to get close to oga.

"Oi kuniada the bus has stopped. We have arrived at the picnic spot already." Said oga snapping her out from her thoughts.

Aoi jumped and found out the he was right .They go out of the bus to enjoy themselves. The sky was light blue and the clouds were looking like soft cotton. There were lots of trees and a shallow river. The river was very clean and it was shining like someone has put a basket of glitter in it. The day was sunny and light wind was blowing. Everything was pretty very beautiful.

Aoi and oga both were amazed at the sight of the place. Soon they went to enjoy themselves. Oga was relaxing by sitting under a tree . Aoi was enjoying the sweet music played by the leaves of the trees whit the help of the wind. The slight breeze is making aoi's long shine blue hair fly. Aoi and oga both were feeling nice but a unique sensation which none of them have ever felt. Everything was like dream to aoi.

A/N- I know it is too short but I will try better next time. I am very sorry if my definition about the picnic spot is awful. I have never gone to picnic so this is the best I can imagine.

Me- Aoi get ready in next chapter you have to fight.

Aoi- why did you stop writing ? Every was nice and what do you mean by I have to fight? I don't wanna fight .

ME- there is a surprise for you after the fight .

Please review.

 _ **Thank you for reading this fiction**_

 _ **Bye**_


	3. Chapter 3

**fiction rated-T**

A/N - sorry every one for not updating so long. My final exams were going on and I came first again. After that my pet cat was sick. Now my dear blacky is fit and fine. He is so cute cat. I am writing this in my weekend and I myself was sick a while ago. But I am fine now.

ME - hi Aoi and Hilda. Long time no seen.

AOI **\- where in the world were you?**

HILDA – YOU stupid fool! Why am I here ?

AOI – It is harsh to call her stupid you know.

ME – Aoi .you know she is foul-mouthed short-tempered demon wet-nurse. _( no offence to Hilda fans ).(She is just my opposite and I am aoi fan but I sincerely apologize if I offended anyone. This was not for offending anyone.)_

HILDA – what did you say?

ME - do the disclaimer Hilda.

HILDA – She do not own Beelzebub or any character of Beelzebub and thank devil she don't own us.

ME – THANK DEVIL?!

 **ENJOY**

 **OGA's feeling for AOI**

CHAPTER-3 SCHOOL PICNIC PART- 3 TILL NOW ****

Aoi and oga both were amazed at the sight of the place. Soon they went to enjoy themselves. Oga was relaxing by sitting under a tree . Aoi was enjoying the sweet music played by the leaves of the trees whit the help of the wind. The slight breeze is making aoi's long shine blue hair fly. Aoi and oga both were feeling nice but a unique sensation which none of them have ever felt. Everything was like dream to aoi.

Aoi was feeling so good but Oga was fast asleep. She was so happy to get this magical moment with oga who was sleeping peacefully like there is nothing wrong in the world. Aoi became shocked and alert after hearing a voice crying for help.

HELLP, SOME one PLEASE HELLLLPPP a girl was yelling and running as fast as she can. Aoi run toward her and try to calm her down. She was crying. "some bad guys are beating the boys of our school and they are flirting with us even we do not want ." "you can fight right then please help us ."Aoi said "Yes , I can fight." Her eyes were burning with range. She swear to herself that she will teach those fool a lesson. She was more than angry.

A/N –Sorry .Sorry. I KNOW this chapter is super duper short but I am even busy in Sunday . I am super busy but I will continue this story. I will one chapter in two months. My deepest apologies for the inconvenience but IT will be great if you kindly grant my apologies.

ME – Sorry Aoi.

AOI – I understand .

Please review.

 _ **Thank you for reading this fiction .**_

 _ **Bye**_


	4. Chapter 4

**fiction rated-T** A/n – hey , everyone. I am back. I am sorry for the delay but it can't be helped I have a hard life. AOI – why are so late ?

HILDA – when are you going to make my first appearance in this stupid fic ?

ME – woa , wao slow down your questions ladies. I am not an answering machine you know.

AOI & HILDA – JUST ANSWER !

ME – I was late 'cause I busy with homework I got from my school and Hilda I myself am not sure . I was making webpage.

AOI – what an excuse.

HILDA – what did you say trash ?!

ME – Aoi , it was not an excuse and Hilda do not call me trash. * gives them I will kill you if you say anything like that again look *

AOI & HILDA - * shaking in fear * OK ANYTING YOU SAY .

ME – I don't own it , kay.

 **ENJOY**

 **OGA's feeling for AOI**

CHAPTER-4 SCHOOL PICNIC PART- 4 TILL NOW ****

HELLP, SOME one PLEASE HELLLLPPP a girl was yelling and running as fast as she can. Aoi run toward her and try to calm her down. She was crying. "some bad guys are beating the boys of our school and they are flirting with us even we do not want ." "you can fight right then please help us ."Aoi said " Yes , I can fight." Her eyes were burning with range. She swear to herself that she will teach those fool a lesson. She was more than angry.

My p.o.v.

She was burning with range. She was determinate that she will teach those jerks a lesson that they can't forget. Fixing in her mind that she has to take revenge for her classmates and ensure they are safe with her. She has to make sure that they can't do bad things with anyone as long as those stupid jerks are alive and breathing in this world where they have done those wrong deeds for which they are going to pay to aoi kunieda .

Aoi's p.o.v

I am running as fast as I am able to run . I was the great leader of the red trials once and still I let this occur . They are not going to get away with this they have to answer to me .

After running like crazy for a while I saw a clearing. After getting a little bit of closer I saw four boys sitting on a table eating and drinking happily , every were there are lots of broken items and some boys of my class were nearly half dead. This is unforgiveable crime . They are going to be punished for sure.

MY P.O.V

The queen of sword was real mad. Her eyes were shining with range and some fragments of determination. Without any hesitation the queen step towards the boys who was the 'cause of her range. They are in big trouble for sure this time due to their crimes.

A/N – Sorry for the time I took there was a little internet problem and I was busy with some webpage making. Forgive me please. My readers are very important to me. I will try to update more and fast. Trust me on this one guys.

AOI – You are master at cliff hangers.

HILDA – Am I going to get a debut in your darn story or not trash.

ME – Yes. Yes. Yes. Just please wait for the right time. When the right time will come everything will happen for sure but now I am tired as hell so, I am gonna get some ice- cream you guys wanna come with me.

TATSUMI – like hell yea.

ME – great. Aoi and Hilda let's go guys .It's my treat today.


	5. Chapter 5

**fiction rated-T**

A/n – YO! I am back and I am sorry I broke my spinal cord and I was admitted, so plz cooperate with me. I was thinking of ending this fast and starting a new story . That will also be oga and aoi fic but it will have Hilda from the first or second chappy and a better story than this one. To be honest I start this story without thinking any thing and I will not abandon it, so it will end soon and it will have a happy ending.

AOI – Why are you that mean to me?

Me – sorry, I really mean it.

HILDA – I am not in the story as a result this should happen.

ME – Do I look like I own it? NO I don't.

 **ENJOY**

 **OGA's feeling for AOI**

CHAPTER-5 SCHOOL PICNIC PART- 5 ( last chapter ) TILL NOW ****

MY P.O.V

The queen of sword was real mad. Her eyes were shining with range and some fragments of determination. Without any hesitation the queen stepped towards the boys who was the 'cause of her range. They are in big trouble for sure this time due to their crimes.

MY P.O.V

Meanwhile oga was woken up from his sleep by the girl as she was nonstop shouting at him to wake up. She insist his friend is in danger and he should protect her. Oga was running as fast as he was able to run after all Aoi was in great danger. At the same time she was preparing to fight against those boys alone. She picked up a broken umbrella handle to use that as a sword which she was able to do very skillfully and she knew that herself too.

AOI's P.O.V

I thought that I would attack first, so I picked up the broken umbrella handle asa replacement of my wooden sword. I took my fighting pose and point the blade straight at them. There are only four boys. This should be easy to deal with. I swung my sword at them saying " **Ichishiki Hagan Kiku Ichimonji** " (First Ceremony Wave Rock Chrysanthemum Straight Line. Aoi draws her sword, slashes her target horizontally, and then reslashes it.) Without a sweet I took out four them and at the same time oga reached there. Wait a second what is he doing here? Suddenly I felt an icy metallic touch around my neck. I tried to turn just to find a sharpen knife pointed at my neck. How is it possible? They were five! The guy said "I will kill you for sure missy". A punch interrupted him and then he passed out. He hugged me. Am I dreaming?H-hooo I can die happy with now regrets at all in this world. He said "I am sorry for not telling you this earlier but I have feelings for you. I acted like I don't care 'cause I thought you despite me but then I thought of telling you. I couldn't figure out how and I lost my temper when I saw that guy point knife at your neck. I am sorry if you despite me now." Nooooo,noooo it can't be. I have to answer. I somehow uttered "m-me to-oo" and faint.

 _ **The**_ End

ME – do you like it?

AOI – ii * a blushing fainted mess *

ME – sorry for the tatsumi's occ and for the bad and crappy ending.

A/N – I will publish the new story very soon. ( I two months ) It could be early depends on your review.


End file.
